


From zero to cunnilingus in 400 words

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato goes down on Yukari in a series of four sequential drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From zero to cunnilingus in 400 words

1.

Yukari's leg twitches as he nuzzles her knee. She smells faintly of the expensive flowery soap she always uses, a scent he knows he'll always associate with their time together. Slowly he makes his way up her thigh, lips and tongue leaving a wet trail on her silky soft skin. Lean, flat muscles tense under his touch, and she parts her legs to let him in. 

When he reaches the hem of her skirt, he takes his lips off her and looks up, meeting her gaze. "You want me to stop?"

She thumps him on the head. "Don't you _dare_."

 

2.

He smiles and sinks his head down between her thighs again, continuing his path, pushing the skirt up as he goes. Her hand remains on his head, fingers combing through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He sucks at her skin, nips at her with his teeth and her breath hitches, her whole body tensing. Here, she smells not of soap, but of need, and he presses his lips to dampened silk - pink, of course. Even softer than her thigh, her sex is hot and wet under his tongue and he licks her slowly through her underwear. 

 

3.

The hand on his head fists in his hair, trembling; her thighs, too, tremble as she clamps them over his ears, and he smiles as he kisses her, kisses the wet heat between her legs. Even with his ears covered, he can hear the high-pitched little noise she makes when his lips close around the one thing here that _isn't_ soft, gently tug at her through the darkened silk. He mouths her name against that spot: _Yukari_. And even though she couldn't have realized what he did, Yukari answers him, her voice shaking, thin and muffled: " _Yes_. Oh. _Oh_ yes."

 

4.

He slides his hands up her thighs and hips, flattens his palms over her stomach, feels it rise and fall as she draws short, unsteady breaths, clench as his lips and tongue tease her below. Further up, cups her breasts through her cardigan, squeezing gently, carefully - too gently. Her other hand settles on one of his, pulls it tightly against her. He digs his fingers in harder and she whimpers softly, legs rising, ankles crossing behind his back. Her body ripples under his touch; the hand in his hair shakes. 

He does not let up until those tremors quiet.


End file.
